I Am
by Nerd Hotline
Summary: What happens when a girl is part of the legendaries family, sent into the world and wanted because of who or what she is...
1. First Meeting

**Hi everyone! Cross here nyaa~! So this is my first fanfic of my fave couple! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form :(**

**Gary: Yea, cause if she did we'd have a drama on our hands.**

**Me: You mean an epic drama! :D**

**Gary: No, like one of those cheesy soap operas.**

**Me: Fine then, I guess you wouldn't want to be paired up with Leaf because I would definitely put her in!**

**Gary: . . .**

**Me: That's what I thought :) Please read and review nyaa~! Desu!**

**...**

"_Is that what I think it is!"_

"_Yes Arceus. The only way we can stop those evil people from getting their hands on the Luminous and Adamant Orb."_

"_Very well Cresselia. Just don't put it somewhere it can't survive."_

"_She is not an 'it' she is a powerful trainer. Loving and caring, but she needs a name and a Pokemon of her own."_

"_Alright then, we shall give her this Eevee hopefully she can help it."_

"_Thank you Arceus, now for a name she shall be called. . ."_

**~Somewhere in Sinnoh~**

"Great job Electivire, these Altaria feathers are just what we needed to conduct our research," said the young 16 year old as he ruffled his spiky auburn hair. Electivire grunted in a happy tone, pleased that it could help it's trainer.

The young boy reached for his laptop which rested on a single brown dresser in the foyer of his lab. The walls were full of information on different Pokemon, and buttons and screens flickering on and off at a rapid pace.

An Umbreon had appeared through the doorway, panting, making the boy worried. "What's wrong Umbreon? Is there something out there?" Umbreon ran towards the dense forest memorising the way to the unknown object.

**Gary's P.O.V.**

Umbreon seemed to be quite anxious for me to get to wherever we were going. I kept running although I'm pretty sure I was slowing down because Umbreon kept calling me, he finally stopped and as I caught my breath I couldn't believe what I saw.

**Leaf's P.O.V.**

"_Your name is to be Leaf. This is your partner Eevee, she is to help you on your quest. Don't worry, I will always be here." The white light was intense, my eyes started to burn, "who are you?" I asked, "you will know in time, but I am your creator and you are the answer," the voice was soft like a woman's, "so you're my. . .mama?"_

"_If you'd like me to be then I will." _

"_Alright Mama, but can you tell me anything else about myself? How old am I?"_

"_Sixteen years old dear," it sounded like she was smiling._

"_And this Eevee, is my partner?"_

"_Correct."_

"_Is it okay if we become friends instead of partners? I feel that bonds are more powerful _

_that way."_

"_Very well, but you must wake up soon dear. Until we meet again, my Leaf."_

"_Goodbye, Mama."_

_The white light suddenly left and it became dark _

I woke up to find myself in some kind of forest, with clothes that I didn't know how they got on. But as I looked around, these three Pokemon introduced themselves to me as Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf.

And apparently, they were my siblings! I had no idea why, but I trusted them greatly and gave them a big hug.

**Gary's P.O.V.**

Right here, in the middle of this forest was the Sinnoh Legendary Trio: Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie all gathering and releasing energy into this girl. Her chocolate brown hair was scattered among the many leaves and she seemed to be waking up! I took a step forward but Umbreon stopped me. There was something strange about this girl.

I darted behind a tree feeling like such a stalking pervert but when she came to all I could do was stare. Her brown hair fell halfway down her back, blue eyes that shimmered when they came in contact with the sunlight, her clothes were a teal tank top, simple red skirt and white sneakers with a red stripe. Simple yet they flattered her. Don't get me wrong, I thought she was beautiful, but as a researcher I need to focus more on my studies.

She stood up and looked at the three psychic Pokemon, and then she . . . hugged them!

...

**Short isn't it? Ah well, once again please review it if you'd like!**


	2. Knowing and Escaping

Sorry for the wait everyone ehehehe…

Leaf: Oh my goodness I've missed you!

Me: I missed you too Leaf! *hugs*

Gary: What? No love?

Me: We both love you but I know who you love!

Gary: …

Leaf: crossrevolution001 doesn't own Pokemon, cause if she did I would be in there and it would have more adventure, slight drama and…ROMANCE!

Me: Don't judge me! On with the story! This chap is told in Leaf's P.O.V.

These three Pokemon introduced themselves to me as Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit and they were a part of my family too! It's great to meet more members. They told me in my mind that I should be extremely careful of who I trust.

"Why? Am I wanted or something?"

"Not really," Mesprit replied, "We just don't want your Mama to get worried about you!"

"Alright then, who are my friends that are going to help me?"

"Just look on your waist dear," said Uxie.

I did so and I found 6 Pokeballs, all were strapped safely onto the side of my skirt. I wanted to meet my friends and I did just that! Out came a Jigglypuff, Butterfree, Vulpix, Pikachu, Dratini, and the one given to me by Mama, Eevee! They were all so adorable and kind to one another, I knew we were gonna make a perfect team.

After awhile of getting to know each other, I named my friends. They are now: Puff the Jigglypuff, Butter the Butterfree, Kyuubi the Vuplix, Shock the Pikachu, Dray the Dratini but I decided to name Eevee after I evolved her so it would match.

We all played tag together through the trees, I found Butter flying by a tree branch and decided to try and jump. I almost got her when-

"OW!"

I ended up having a not so safe landing and found myself on top of a boy possibly around my age. His spiky hair was weird, did he have an addiction to gel or something? He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me with his green eyes. They were as green as the forest leaves. An Umbreon kneeled beside him checking if he was okay.

"Hey boy, yeah I'm fine," he said.

I remembered that I had to be careful and so I called my Pokemon and we ran/flew (in Butter's case) through the forest to get away from him, plus, I feel bad for landing on him!

He ran right behind me getting closer and closer, my heart started racing faster and my hands clenched tight enough for me to feel my nails digging into my palms. "Wait!" he shouted. I don't know if I should trust him, I looked to my friends and they were thinking the same thing.

"HEY! WAIT-" was what he said before crashing into me.

"Sorry! I guess it's my turn to crash into you hehe…"

I glared at him, okay I tried since I've never glared at anyone before but still, "who are you and what do you want from me? I'm sorry I crashed into you but I fail at landing so-" he stopped me with his finger placed on my lips.

"Listen, I don't mean any harm, I was just walking and decided to take a nap. The name's Gary Oak and this is my pal Umbreon. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"No and why should I?"

"Well I'm the grandson of the most famous professor, world re-known researcher and so on and so forth."

I started walking away, since my Pokemon and I were unsure of him we just left. Plain and simple, leave him with his ranting. Shock jumped on my head while Puff bounced puffed herself up and flew around with Butter, although Dray had no legs, he was still happy 'walking' his way. I hope he didn't scratch his belly.

-Some time later-

We came across a nice clearing and decided to take a nice rest. While I dreamt, the bright light from last time appeared.

"Mama? Is that you?"

"Yes Leaf dear, I saw you today."

"I'm sorry Mama! I know you told me to be careful but I didn't know he would come after and he-"

"Shhh my dear, that boy will be of no harm to you. In fact, he will help you hide yourself."

"But my friends can help me can't they?"

"Yes but you must also trust your own kind."

"My own…kind?" But wasn't I the same as Mama?

"Leaf dear, you were created from me but we aren't the same species. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," the sound of her voice dropped.

"That's okay Mama! I guess I am sad that we aren't the same but I love you even though we haven't met face to face!"

"Oh my sweet Leaf, I love you like my own and I always will no matter what," her voice sounded happy again.

"But Mama, are you…a Pokemon? And I'm a human?"

"…Yes."

I may not be like Mama but I'm happy I have someone as caring as her, "thanks Mama, I hope we can meet face to face!"

"I will my dear, goodbye for now."

And with that, the light faded and I began to stir. My eyes opened and I could see everyone else still sleeping safe inside their Pokeballs on a desk.

Wait…

A desk…

Where am I? I looked around, grabbed my Pokemon and when the door opened I jumped into an offence position. I saw a hand and went in for a roundhouse kick to the door and crushed their hand. Again, I felt sorry but then again this person took me! Personally I think it's rude to take someone off a clearing and bring them to some unknown location.

"SHIT!"

Yelling and cursing was occurring from the other side. I took this opportunity to escape, a window! And…it's locked. Just perfect. I found a yellow over the shoulder bag that had tons of stuff in it! Food, water, Pokemon food, sleeping bag, the works! I found a hairpin and picked the lock then made a run for it. As I crawled out, a note flew out.

"From me to you my dear daughter."

Thank you Mama, now it's time, "inflate yourself Puff!" I took out Puff's Pokeball and released her from it, she instantly puffed herself up and in a few seconds we were in the air. I wonder who kidnapped me, and that's when I saw who had just come out of that little one-room house.

*GASP* I finally did it! The Pokemon I used are actually the ones I have on my LeafGreen game except they're all evolved besides Jigglypuff.

Did you catch the little Naruto-ness in there when I called Vulpix Kyuubi? If you did, yay! If not, then go watch it!


	3. First Battle

**NEXT CHAP UP! WOOHOO!**

**Gary: Why is she so excited?**

**Leaf: She got an IPod Touch as an early christmas present and that she wrote this chapter in an hour in the notes section.**

**Me: YEA! NOW IT'S TIME TO START!**

**Leaf: crossrevolution001 does not own Pokemon whatsoever :( But she is pretty happy of what she now owns**

**Me: YE-**

**Gary: -ducktapes my mouth- phew**

Puff and I had been floating for sometime now. I decided to let her take a rest and what do you know, HE showed up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well I was looking for you since you sort of LEFT ME ALONE!"

Sigh, everything has to be all about him.

"If you must know I was getting away from your bragging! And how did you even find me?"

"Easy," he replied, "it isn't hard to miss a big pink blob in the sky," pointing up to the sky.

"Puff is not a _blob!_ She's one of my best friends unlike you."

"Anyways, I ran after you but I lost you. Nurse Joy found you and brought you into an inn and did the favour of healing your Pokemon."

Uh oh...she must have been the one I accidentally hurt with the door. I should go back and apologize to her. I turned away from...what was his name? Oh yea, Gary. But this time he took a hold of my wrist, "what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm not letting you go that easily," he replied.

"And is there a reason?"

"Well you peak my interest, plus, I can't let a cutie like you wander around here by yourself," he said to me with a glint in his eye.

"Are you calling me weak?"

"Are you saying I thought wrong?"

"Of course! I'm not a weakling in fact I'll take you on right here right now!"

He nodded which meant he accepted, I'm finally gonna have my first battle! We were on either end of a battle area he led me to, he called out his Umbreon and I sent out my Eevee. Wait, what moves does Eevee know? Think, think, think!

_Just pick any four moves Leaf!_

_Huh? Eevee? Is that you?_

_Yup! Since we don't have any moves you can pick any four for us to use!_

_All right then!_

"Eevee start it off with Shadow Ball!" Eevee shot out a powerful Shadow Ball straight at Umbreon. It was gonna hit!

"Dodge and follow with Bite!"

Umbreon's attack did critical damage as Eevee did her best to dodge, alright then, "Quick attack go!"

"Shadow Ball Umbreon!"

"Now Eevee combine with Spark to break through his attack"

"Shit," Gary cussed.

It was dead on and hit Umbreon with great power and force!

"Now finish it with Iron Tail!"

Eevee's Iron Tail slammed into Umbreon. He wobbled and fainted right on the spot. We won!

"Haha! We win and you were wrong, I'm not the weakling you thought I was."

"Alright then, I'll admit that you won fair and square. But you couldn't taken the time to apologize to Nurse Joy instead of proving yourself to me," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How did you know what I was going to do?" I asked him confused.

"Has anyone told you that you talk out loud?"

"The only person who I've even talked to is you really." I sheepishly told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Then i have a great idea! Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. What was this feeling I had in my stomach? I wonder...

**Me: How dare you do that to me Gary!**

**Gary: Well you got annoying**

**Me: -crys on my bed-**

**Leaf: Look what you did Gary! -goes over to pat my head-**

**Me: Nyaa~!**

**Leaf: Teehee she's like a Skitty!**

**Me: Yay! I like cats!**

**Gary: Whatever...**

**Me: -hands Gary a note-**

**Gary: She says to review if you liked the story cause flames hurt her self-esteem causing her to feel as if no one likes her stories**

**Me: -hands him another piece of paper**

**Gary: And that...oh I am not saying that!**

**Me: Yes you are! It's all your fault it happened anyway**

**Gary: NO!**

**Me: Do it or I'll put in -whispers to him-**

**Gary: OoO FINE! She says that...Leaf and I are going to have to wait a long time before a kiss happens...**

**Leaf: WHAT! **

**Me: That's what he get's for putting ducktape on me! And I hope none of my readers are mad. IF ANYONE IS MAD GO BLAME GARY :)**

**Gary: Say what now!**

**Me: Heehee! Enjoy!**


	4. Apologies in the making

**Next chapter up and running!**

**Leaf: Yay!**

**Gary: Whoop dee do**

**Me: Do I detect some sarcasm?**

**Gary: No duh**

**Me: Don't be rude! I'm giving you a début! Your very own P.O.V. in this chapter**

**Gary: FINALLY! CROSSREVOLUTION001 DOES NOT OWN POKEMON WHATSOEVER!**

**Me: Don't rub it in TT^TT Enjoy!**

"Wait," she called out.

"What now? It's getting late," I whined. Yes I admit I whined.

"I need to apologize to Nurse Joy for…"

"Making a door attack her by kicking it?"

She looked at me with a stern face. "Fine, we'll go back. But we need tp hurry before it gets dark," but she was already running straight for the Pokemon Centre.

**~A few minutes later~**

A woman with cotton candy pink hair tied in loop ponytails was standing behind the counter with a bandaged hand and typing with the other.

"Leaf! Wait for me!" I called but she didn't cease her running. As she approached the desk, she slammed her hands on it and yelled, "I'M VERY SORRY FOR CAUSING YOU SO MUCH PAIN! I WAS JUST REALLY CONFUSED AND I;M SORT OF NEW HERE AND IT'S HARD FOR ME TO TRUST BECAUSE, BECAUSE, WELL I CAN'T REALLY TELL YOU BUT I'M DEEPLY SORRY AND HOLD FULL RESPONSIBILITY!"

Everyone looked at her as if she had a problem, "my friend here is really sorry for hurting you Nurse Joy," I calmly told her. Leaf was now panting hard from exhaustion and just crashed on a seat in the corner, so I decided to get a room here for us.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, I'd like to request a room."

"Alright let's see, it's been a busy week and I'm not sure if there are any left."

(And the keyboard goes click-clack-click-clack)

"I'm very sorry but there simply aren't any rooms left, but you're welcome to sleep on the couches. You'll still be able to get a good nights rest on them."

Since there the moon was already out I decided to go with her option and so I stayed here with Leaf.

"I'll take that offer, thank you," I told her.

"Well your friend has already fallen asleep on that couch, it looks like she might fall so you should take the other couch and push it together. So it's like a makeshift bed. But I'm also sorry since those couches are the only ones we have so do you mind squeezing in between the couches with her?"

Oh no, despite being such a player before, I've never slept in the same bed with a girl before. But I guess now would be a good time. "No I don't mind," keeping my cool.

**~Some time during the night~**

My dream about finding a new scientific breakthrough (me: haha! Gary: Shut up) was disrupted by an uneasy shuffling. I woke up to see Leaf beside me, she's pretty cute when she sleeps. It was hard to move because the couches were close together. "Ma..ma, come back…" she dozed off, so it seems that she misses her mom, my face flushed as on of her arms went across my chest and gripped tightly on my shirt. Man, my face really feels hot! Focus Gary focus! The only conclusion I came up with to make things more comfortable was just to sleep on my side. I did so and she wrapped one her arms around me, oh damn. So what did I do? I did the same, I gripped her waist and held her close. Now we both fell in a deep sleep.

**~The next day~**

I had woken up before Leaf, and carefully took my arms off her, and that's when I saw eyes staring right back at me. She slowly sat up looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Uhh, Leaf?" I hope she didn't notice me holding her.

_SLAP!_

I felt a stinging sensation on my face. She had just slapped me, "What was that for!" I asked her.

"That was for touching me without my consent!"

"Well you didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"I hate people who play others," her voice was low.

"Well I'm not a player, and besides, you did it _first!_"

She shot up and hopped off the couches.

"It was Nurse Joy's idea anyway to put the couches together AND to have me sleep there with you! You know, I could've left you here anyway and headed straight back to my place but NO! I decided to stay here with you!"

She went to Nurse Joy and thanked her, before heading for the door.

"I wonder if your mom would be happy with your behaviour," and right there, I think I pulled a vein. She froze but continued walking, I followed her out and a few feet from the Centre, she punched me in my gut. Thank Arceus I wasn't coughing up blood.

"Don't you _DARE_ talk about my Mama like you know her," now her voice was cold and sent shivers down my spine.

"Alright, I'm sorry for talking about your mom that way. I guess you just pissed me off with you slapping me. No one's done that for a long time. So I hope we can still be friends." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She looked at me, then my hand, then me again. Took it and gripped it tightly.

"Only if we never mention what happened to anyone. EVER."

"Sure thing. Again, the name's Gary Oak, yours?"

"Leaf," she stated.

"That's it? Just Leaf?"

"Well that's all my Mama called me, she never gave me a last name."

Her mom must be weird not to giver her a last name.

"Well we'll give you one, hmmm…come on, you gotta think too." I told her.

"I know! How about Leaf Green?"

"Heh, someone might mistake you for a plant, but it suits you."

She giggled…she _giggled_? This girl who went from confused to pure anger then to giddy? She is weird, but makes her all the more unique.

"From now on, I shall be known as Leaf Green!"

We walked on the dirt road back to my lab, this is going to be a very interesting adventure.

**Me: DONE!**

**Gary: Woo! Finally got my spotlight! Please no pictures people!**

**Me and Leaf: -_-'**

**Leaf: On more important matter, you finally gave me my last name!**

**Me: Well yea, I'm not gonna let the main characters have a last name if you don't!**

**Leaf: Awwe! Come here! Let me play with your hair!**

**Me: YAY! –jumps on her lap-**

**Gary: Review if you'd like, no flames (they burn)**

**Me: AND one other thing, if you got confused with the couches in the Centre, they are two light blue loveseats. And since Leaf was sleeping on one she kept shifting causing Nurse Joy to wonder and ask Gary to move the other one on the side she might fall off of. But that meant no where for him to sleep.**

**Gary: And being the awesome person I am, I didn't leave her and so just slept beside her**

**Me: Which you enjoyed I presume?**

**Gary –mutters- yes…**

**Leaf: -headphones on and listening to loud music-**

**Me: NOW you can go and review if you'd like!**


	5. Sneaky Lil Girl

**Me: -fainted-**

**Gary: What's wrong with her?**

**Leaf: Well she's tired obviously**

**Gary: From doing what? Nothing?**

**Me: -pops back up- NO! From writing 2 more chaps for my other fanfic, sociology homework, article for the school paper and the daily looking after little brothers who should be doing things by themselves for now! And don't talk like my mom!**

**Gary: Fine whatever…**

**Leaf: Don't be so rude Gary!**

**Gary: I swear Leaf you spoil her**

**Leaf: Like how?**

**Gary: Well you give her anything she asks for**

**Leaf: I do not! You are such a jerk! You freaking-**

**Me: MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!**

**Leaf: Poor girl, see what you did Gary?**

**Gary: Me? Wha! –sigh-**

**Me: Now that they're done. I don't Pokemon at all although I wish. But I own the plot! Good enough? ENJOY! And language is now going to start to pop up (that's what it's rated for!).**

I wonder where Gary was taking me, that is, until I saw a house. It wasn't small but it certainly wasn't big like a mansion. He took out a silver key with a 'G' engraved on it. Typical egotistical jerk, everything just HAS to be about him. Inside, it was really high-tech! So much information on the Pokemon around the world! I noticed that one wall was labelled 'Legendaries'. Hm…

"Hey Gary! What are these Pokemon?" Pointing to the wall.

"Oh those? Like it says 'Legendaries'."

"No _duh_ idiot, I meant why are they legendaries? Are they special or what?"

"Yep, it's said that all these Pokemon are what made the Earth, the universe, even us," he said with amazement.

I kept looking over the pictures of them, that is until I saw Uxie, Mesprit and Azlef.

"These three, what are they known for?" I asked him.

"Well Azelf is responsible for the willpower we humans have. Uxie has apparently created all the knowledge in the universe and keeps its eyes closed because it's rumoured whoever looks into them will have their memory wiped. Finally, Mesprit. They say it can drain one's emotions from just one little touch three days later, and that it taught humans emotions. That's why they are very important." I just sat there in awe, for someone with a big ego he sure knows a lot.

Then a certain one caught my eye. It's body was a light blue color, it's face and body looked like a crescent moon. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but ask.

"What about this one Gary?" I sounded like a child wanting to know what a cloud was.

"That's Cresselia, she rids nightmares even those caused by Darkrai," he pointed to a shadowy figure with white at the top of it's head and only one eye showing, "they also say she is a very kind Pokemon but only comes around once in a while. You know what? I have a friend who met her."

"SAY WHAT!" I shouted.

"Yep, he also told me that he met all the legendaries. Such a braggart, and to think he was just helping me with my research he just wanted to show off." He mumbled that last part.

I was amazed, someone actually met all the legendary Pokemon. Not just seen them but met them!

**~Later around evening~**

I was still thinking about those legendary Pokemon and remembered what Gary told me, especially the part on Mesprit. Wait…if I hugged Mesprit the other day, does that mean I'm going to lose my emotions tomorrow! I have to find out, but if I leave, Gary's going to know. I need a distraction somehow.

_Ding dong!_

AH! What was that! Oh, just the door.

"Leaf! Can you get it? I'm a bit busy!"

"Okay!" I yelled.

Eevee walked alongside me to the door and there was standing a girl. She was just as tall as me, some of her blue hair was held my two yellow clasps, a white beanie sort of hat on her head, black tank top and pink skirt. And that skirt was _way_ too short.

"Hi!" she shrieked. Both Eevee and I endured the loud noise.

"Is Gary here! I need to see him!"

"He's a bit busy right now, maybe later though."

And right on cue, Gary walks in.

"Hey Leaf who was at the- Dawn! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came back from travelling and decided to see you!"

"I'll just leave you two," I stepped out and quietly crept through the back door with Eevee on my shoulder.

**~Gary's P.O.V.~**

Oh Areceus, she's here. Dawn, my ex-girlfriend but according to her that break up never happened. She was becoming such a whiny bitch.

"Can you please leave Dawn? I have a lot of work to do."

"You mean as in taking another slut like her in?" she said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen here Dawn. One: she is not a slut. Two: At least she can battle unlike you. And three: she's different from all the rest." My hands and teeth started to clench.

"Hmph. Well I know how to put on a performance unlike that little bitch, and how is she different from the rest of us? You said the same thing to me and look how it turned out!"

My Arceus please just let her leave! "I may have said that before but I'm not going to say that Leaf is like the rest of them."

"And why not? You'll just treat her like-"

I shut her mouth with my hand.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this. She. Is. Not. Like. You. AT ALL."

My voice was stern and my head started to hurt like hell.

Making her way to the door, she said, "Fine! But you haven't seen the last of me Gary Oak!"

Sigh. Now back to my work. Huh? Where's Leaf? She was here a little while ago.

_'I'll just leave you two.'_

Now I remember, she left earlier. I better go see if she needs anything. So I looked in the backyard.

And the kitchen.

Then the bedrooms.

The basement.

I even checked the bathrooms, but she wasn't anywhere. Maybe she took a walk, damn, and it looks like a storm was coming too.

**~Back to Leaf's P.O.V.~**

The clouds started to turn dark and I could hear thunder rumbling. I had to find Mesprit and find out! These woods were pretty thick and navigating through them is worse so I was going to need some help.

"Butter! Shock! Help me out!" I called and they came through a flash of bright light.

"Free!"

"Piika!"

"Butter, Shock, can you please help me search for Mesprit?"

They nodded with excitement, probably because they get to help out.

"Alright! Butter, can you please carry Shock on your back?"

She nodded and he hopped on.

"Great, now when you see Mesprit, Shock, I need you to hop off and use Thunder then Butter, you use Psychic so it gets big enough for me to see. Okay?"

They gleefully cheered and went on their way. I did the same but when I stopped a few meters from where I was I wondered how I would be able to function without my emotions. I couldn't be happy or sad, mad or even love Pokemon. Like how I love-

"So that's where you ran off to little Leaf."

Of all places…

**Me: DONE FINALLY THANK ARCEUS!**

**Gary: That was short and it's about time you finished, you do know you had people waiting for you right?**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Gary: And why did you take such a long time to finish?**

**Me: Well you know those naps that I take when I get so comfortable and I'm watching T.V then I just sleep?**

**Gary: No**

**Me: Well now you know! Plus yesterday, I slept at 6 then woke up a full 12 hours later.**

**Gary: Fail**

**Me: I have not! It's just hard for me to sleep normally so I tend to take naps**

**Gary: That last forever?**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter after a long wait. I also hope to update as soon as I can**

**Gary: You only have 2 more weeks of school left**

**Me: And that means chapters! Oh and Gary, shouldn't you be uh…**

**Gary: Hm? Oh right!**

**Me: Meanie, can you believe what he's going to do next chapter? Well I do!**

**Leaf: –pops in- I found your phone! You have a lot of ideas in there when are you going to make fanfics about them?**

**Me: Well maybe when I have some time**

**Leaf: Fine, but I get to be- gets stopped by me-**

**Me: AND THANK YOU! And remember Leaf, I need to choose who's going to be who because I actually own the characters and story ideas in them (the ideas in my phone)!**


	6. A New Found Trust

**Me: Welcome one and all to I Am…! A story filled with laughter, drama and love!**

**Gary: Will ya quit with the failed intros already!**

**Me: Only if my precious readers want me to! (Review)**

**Leaf: Oh just leave her be**

**Gary: -mumbles-**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon, just this plot that I made**

**Leaf: AND those other stories whose characters are similar to us even though you thought of them 2 years ago and only started reading about us around 2 months ago?**

**Me: Yes! Once I finish this story, I got more waiting. Guess what I finally found!**

**Leaf: That horizontal bar?**

**Me: MHM!**

**Gary: Fail**

**Me: Perv**

**Leaf: STOP! :)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**~Leaf's P.O.V. for now~**

Of all places…It was Uxie who had appeared right in front of me!

"Uxie! I need to talk with Mesprit, quickly."

"And why is that?"

"Well someone told me that if you touch Mesprit then you'll lose all your emotions in three days, and I might lose mine soon since I hugged her!" Panic went through my mind and adrenaline rushed through my veins.

"Fear not little Leaf, you are special to us and since you are part of our family then these effects will do nothing to you."

_Phew!_ "Thank you so much Uxie! Now I have to get back,"

"To where?"

"Well apparently I'm staying with a boy named Gary Oak."

"Ahh. So you've decided to trust more I presume?"

"No! It's nothing like that! I mean, he did help me and so I'm just returning the favour!"

"Very well. So you'd better hurry on back."

"Alright Uxie, thank you!"

I rushed back to the house, and when I got there, Gary was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an unpleased look on his face.

"Uhh…hi."

"Hi? Is that all you have to say? Do you have any idea how worried I got, especially with a storm heading here soon!"

"You know, I'm thankful that you helped me. Hell I'm even thankful I met you! But you don't have the right to be worried about me! I can fend for myself!"

He stepped closer and closer as I stepped back. And that's when it hit me. Actually, I hit the wall.

"Don't _ever_ tell me that I'm not entitled to be worried about, because I will be whether you like it or not," his tone was low and started to scare me, he probably noticed this because when he backed up, "sorry."

So he actually did care, maybe I can trust this guy, "it's okay," I told him.

It got darker but I felt like something was missing.

Oh no.

Shock.

And Butter.

NO!

I ran for the doorknob until Gary held onto my waist.

"What do you think you're doing? A storm is here and you plan on going out there!"

"I HAVE TO! BUTTER AND SHOCK ARE OUT THERE I CAN'T LEAVE THEM!" I yelled at him with tears brimming, he turned and left.

He left me there. To cry by myself. And to think I could trust him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

That is until he came back, with Umbreon right beside him.

"I'm not going to let you out there by yourself now am I?"

I felt so happy that the next thing I knew, I jumped up and gave Gary the biggest hug I could have given anyone! When I realized what I did I immediately let go of him. My face was a bit hotter and out of the corner of my eye I could see his face turning a light _pink_ color.

"Then let's get to it!"

We rushed out and the wind kept whipping my hair back and forth (haha Willow Smith!).

"BUTTER! SHOCK! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THEN SEND A SIGNAL!"

A thunderbolt hit the air but to make sure to know it was them Butter knows what to do, and she did, a blue light surrounded the thunder and changed it into the shape of an arrow pointing down.

"This way Gary! Ah!" Damn I tripped!

I tried to stand but Gary stopped me, looking at my leg.

"I knew it, your ankle is twisted."

"But I HAVE to find them!" I tried to stand again but hissed at the sharp pain surging through my left foot.

"Jeez, you're very persistent you know? Electivire, help us!" He let out his Electivire and it carried me in it's arms.

"Thanks Gary," it felt nice smiling considering the situation we're in.

"No problem, right now we gotta get to that thunderbolt."

**~Moments later~**

Shock and Butter had gotten worn out due to the weather and wild Pokemon they had to encounter. They had in fact met up with Mesprit but as soon as they did they collapsed right on the spot. There, Mesprit had brought them into a damp cave using Teleport and left a few berries before she left.

**~Back to Leaf~**

We were almost there! Just a few more steps and…oh no, _please no!_

"What cute little Pokemon they are, tee hee!"

"Let go of them!" I shouted.

"Oh but they look so helpless! I wonder who in the world would just toss the outside and leave them to fend for themselves?"

_Grrr!_ "Stay away from them now!"

"It seems that _you_ are the kind to leave them here all alone," she said with a sneer.

"No I'm not! Please give them back!"

"Dawn," Gary said, "return the Pokemon back to us now!"

"Or what huh?"

"PIKAA!"

"AHHH!" Shock just beat that bitch with a Thunderbolt, but accidentally hurting Butter in the process!

"GAH! I'LL BE BACK SOON YOU PLAYER, AND YOUR LITTLE SLUT TOO!" Dawn stomped away.

"Shock! Butter! Are you both okay?" I frantically asked them.

Shock was tired and so I put him back in his Pokeball, but Butter on the other hand suffered a great deal damage from Shock.

"The storm's gotten real bad, it'd be hard to go back it's best if we stay here," Gary told me.

"But what about Butter? We have to get her help soon!"

"Leaf! Calm down! I brought some medical supplies just in case and other survival stuff, so let me handle this."

Mama was right, I could trust this guy, "alright Gary. I trust you."

"Thanks," he smiled wholeheartedly and I passed Butter on to him.

He took out a scanner device thing and then sprayed a hyper potion on her. Butter was flying back to normal like before, "Free!" she fluttered around Gary's head and snuggled against his cheek. How cute!

"Haha, you're very welcome Butter! Here Leaf," he handed her back to me.

I took out Butter's Pokeball to put her back in but she refused and flew around Gary and I. Oh I see how it is.

"It isn't like that Butter!"

"Free!" she gleefully opposed me.

"What is it Leaf?"

"She uh…thinks that uhmm…we're sort of…" I mumbled the last bit.

"That what?"

"That we're…_together_…"

It fell silent really fast.

…

…

…

"Well we better get to sleep, we'll be here until tomorrow," thanks Gary for interrupting the rare silence.

He took out a blanket from his pack but there was a problem. There was only one. We looked awkwardly at each other, then turn away at the same time.

"I guess there's no other option then," I said and huddled near him then put the blanket around us.

Why did I just do that? It felt kind of, _nice_ to do that. Expecting him to push me away, he pulled me closer in a sort of protective embrace. Free looked at us, squealed happily, clicked the button on her Pokeball and went in it.

My attention went to the rain outside and I started to drift to sleep. A smile went on my face as I heard, "good night Leaf."

**

* * *

**

Me: AWWE! GARY!

**Gary: -blush-**

**Leaf: -still asleep-**

**Me:-whispers- Now go back before she realizes you left**

**Gary: That's what I was going to do**

**Me: Thanks for reading my beloved! Gary, say bye to the epic people**

**Gary: Bye! I love you all!**

**Me: Till next chap! Review if you'd like and please no flames :)**


	7. Trip Time?

**Me: The Christmas tree is up!**

**Leaf: It's been up for the past 2 weeks**

**Me: Your point? It has awesome colours on it**

**Leaf: You mean gold and crystal?**

**Me: YES!**

**Leaf: -sigh- crossrevolution001 doesn't own Pokemon**

**Me: TT^TT Hey, where's Gary?**

**Leaf: Beats me, oh, and I heard me was nice to you at the end of last chapter**

**Me: He was! But I don't think it's going to last long**

**Leaf: And why didn't you wake me up?**

**Me: Well you see uh…I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! :D –leaves-**

**Leaf: Well she's gone, Gary isn't here, I'm alone. So on with the chap!**

**

* * *

**

**Gary's P.O.V.**

Yesterday's events were pretty hectic. My ex showing up, getting worried over a girl that I've just met, helping her find her Pokemon, and now I'm in a cave snuggling with her. Did I just say snuggling? I mean, conserving and sharing body heat. Yeah.

The morning sun pierced through the cave opening and blinding me for a bit, I saw Leaf still asleep like a little kid. I gathered my stuff quietly and her back to the house.

When I got there, there was a missed call on the answering machine. I laid Leaf on my bed upstairs and went to check who called. It was Gramps, figures. Probably to check up on my research or see if I'm interested in his poetry. The phone started ringing (the one from the show I want it!).

_Ring ring ring!_

_Ring ring ring!_

_Phone call!_

_Phone call!_

I picked it up, and to my surprise, it was Ash.

"Hey Ashy-boy! What's up with you calling all of a sudden?"

"Shut it Gary! Professor Oak just asked me if you wanted to pay him a visit over here in Isshu. Although I won't see you since I'm travelling again," A boy in a waiters outfit with green hair but some of it was sticking up in the middle. And a girl with dark purple hair, and to be honest, it looked like a lot of hair popped up. Dento and Iris.

"New travelling partners?"

"Yup! And-hey Gary, who's that?" he pointed behind me.

Leaf had just woken up all groggy and still half-asleep.

"Morning," she rubbed her eyes to adjust, "we're back at the house. Who's that?" And she pointed to Ash.

"Let me introduce you two thi-" Leaf had just pushed me aside in a hurried manner, "_ow…_"

"Hi, I'm Leaf. Leaf Green, nice to meet you!"

"Hi! I'm Ash from Pallat Town! So are you Gary's new girlfriend?"

Her face flushed, "No! I just met him a few days ago and that's it, seriously!"

"Oh, because I thought he swore off getting a girl after he split with Dawn," wrong move Ashy-boy.

"I'm gonna find that bitch and make her pay for what she tried to do! GRRR!"

"What happened?" Ash asked her.

"Well…" she began.

**~After Leaf is done with telling the story (I'm lazy :3)~**

"Seriously? I can't believe she did that, then again, I can believe it," Ash told her.

"What do you mean Ashy-boy?"

"Well you know how she was still travelling with me when you two were still together? She tried to hit on me and I also caught her cheating on you with Paul,"

"And yet she calls me a slut," Leaf mumbled.

"Well, I should've known. And since when did you start noticing a girl hitting on you Ashy-boy? Did you get less dense?"

"I am not dense Gary!"

"Yeah you are, I mean, remember those times back in Kanto and Johto with Misty?" He face instantly became red.

"I was ten back then!"

"Whatever, anyways, tell Gramps that I'll be over in a week."

"Sure thing Gary, bye Leaf! Take care of this jerk!" He hung up and the screen went blank.

What did me mean when he told Leaf to _'take care of me'_?

"Well come on Leaf, let's start packing."

"Huh?" she seemed confused, "I'm going with you?"

"Well yeah, I can't leave you here by yourself,"

"Can I go take a little walk by myself? I need to think"

I let her go and she was gone in a second.

**~Leaf's P.O.V.~**

What am I going to do? Gary wants to bring me with him over Isshu which I have no idea where it is, ohh! But I don't want to leave, what if Mama won't let me? I sort of want to go too because it sounds like a great place to travel. Oh Mama, what am I going to do?

_'Do you trust him?'_

Very much…

_'Then go, it will be good for you to travel.'_

Thank you Mama.

_'No worries my dear, you can make your own decisions without me.'_

You're right, I'll be back after the trip Mama!

I ran back to the house to tell Gary I could go!

"Hello Leaf, we meet again."

"Dawn," my fists clenched, "what are you doing here again?"

"Well let's just say I heard about your little vacation plans and well I can't tell you what I'm going to or else that would be spoiling the surprise."

And my world went black.

* * *

**Me: Hey I'm- You started the chapter without me!**

**Leaf: More like finished it, and where did you go?**

**Me: Trying to find Gary so you won't get lonely, but I can't find him**

**Leaf: Well I haven't seen him**

**Me: Hmm…well according to this story I think I know what happened**

**Leaf: No duh you're the author**

**Me: Yes well…review if you'd like and please no flames please w**


	8. Mistaken Identity

**Me: OH MY GOODNESS I FOUND GARY!**

**Leaf: WHERE!**

**Me: In the story**

**Leaf: -_-**

**Me: Read this and then you'll see where he is**

**Leaf: -reads chap- oh no… -leaves-**

**Me: Wanna know where to go? Then read and enjoy!**

* * *

**~Gary's P.O.V.~**

I wonder where Leaf is, now I know she has a tendency to just disappear after a while.

_Creak!_

I need to get that door fixed. Leaf walked in with a smile on her face.

"Well?" I asked her.

"I can go!" Her voice was upbeat and happy like usual but tired.

"Something wrong Leaf?"

"Nope! Just a bit tired from walking and just to let you know, I decided to leave my Pokemon with someone to look after them while we're gone. I don't want that event to happen again."

"That's fine, are you ready?"

"Totally! Let's go!" She partially dragged me out of the house towards the airport.

We got there and I handed the flight attendant our tickets. First stop is Vermillion City in Kanto. We couldn't fly straight there because the flying conditions there are too rough so by boat is the only way. And also becasue I wanted to see my home land again.

I took my seat beside Leaf and she was staring out with a happy look. She glanced at me and smiled. This flight is going to take a while so I fell asleep in a few minutes.

**~Somewhere back in Sinnoh~**

"MMPH! MMH!"

"Don't struggle, there's nothing you can do, plus it's too late for you to even _do_ anything." The man put on of his guards on duty.

"Look after our little _original._"

"Yes Sir!" The guard saluted the man as he left.

Once he left, he looked at the prisoner, "hard to believe someone like you would actually be _it_."

The guard got a headbutt and stumbled back. He rubbed the blood that came from his now broken nose and pressed a button.

**~Back on the plane (still Gary's P.O.V.)~**

I woke up and we were still flying. It would take another. . .6 hours! Note to self: Do NOT ride in a plane with hard seats. My ass feels like it might fall off! The stewardess came by and I decided to take a look at the paper since I haven't in a while. On the front page the article caught my eye.

_'SINNOH ORBS GO MISSING'_

_'A few days ago, the ever famous Adamant and Luminous Orb have gone missing. Reasearchers are unsure of what happened, although the only clue they have is what happened in the security footage during the time of the heist. A flash of bright light is said to appear and the jewels were gone. With deeper investigation on the video and in the crime scene, detectives have found what seems to be a feather possibly from the culprit and a silhouette of the thief taking the jewels. No signs of entry. All locks were intact and nothing was broken._

I squinted at the image of the white light on the front page but I couldn't make out the shadowy blur. It didn't look human so it must be a Pokemon.

"Gary!"

"HUH! What is it?"

"Well you've staring at that paper for a while now, did something catch your eye?"

"Yeah, it's this article on the disappearance of the Adamant and Lustrous Orb back in Sinnoh. See?" I handed her the paper and she shoved the thought out of her head.

"Well they'll find it, it's not like they won't."

She didn't seem the least bit worried. Usually when something special is missing she goes in a panic state.

**"All passengers please secure your seatbelts, we will be arriving in Vermillion City in a few minutes. Have a good day and thank you for choosing to fly with Sinnoh Airlines."**

I put my seatbelt back on and braced for the landing. Leaf did the same while still looking out the window. I felt sort of worried because of what happened to the jewels and I didn't even do anything to help.

_Ding!_

A light flashed on top of the door to the pilot's room telling us we were landing. Finally! The drop was a bit steep and I clutched the end of my arm rests, Leaf held tightly onto my arm but something felt familiar.

**~Back in Sinnoh again~**

"Stay in here while we find out what to do with you," it took four guards to take a struggling Leaf into what resembled a prison cell.

_'Someone PLEASE help me!'_ She held her hands tightly.

Earlier, someone had swung a heavy object behind her head causing major damage. All she remembered was Dawn wearing what Leaf wore and dyed her hair brown. She came to and found herself here in this place. People were calling her 'it' or 'original'. She guessed that 'original' came from being impersonated by Dawn. But what did they mean by 'it'?

_'Leaf! Leaf!'_

_

* * *

_

**Me: And that is it for now because my keyboard is once again going whack but fear not! I am working on the next chapter, and it is going good! Review if you would like to and no flames please. Leaf and Gary are not ehre so I will be flying solo for a bit**


	9. The New Trio

**I don't own Pokemon, and enjoy the story! (sorry for no weird intro)**

* * *

"Who's there?" She asked cautiously.

_'Don't be afraid. My name is Mew and I came from the land of Kanto. Your mother told me what happened and I'm here to get you out!'_

"Thank you so much Mew!" Leaf exclaimed carefully not wanting to get any attention from the men who had to keep an eye on her.

_'Alright, now close your eyes and think of where you have to go.'_

Leaf imagined being back at Gary's house and kept that image in her mind. In a second, she was there. All her things and her Pokemon were with her and she felt so happy.

"Thank you again Mew! I won't forget!"

_'Silly girl, it's hard to forget me!'_ Mew vanished back to Kanto.

Leaf happily ran up to the house only to find it was locked. She tried the back door, but it still didn't budge. Peering through the windows, she could see he wasn't there, and that's when it hit her. Remember that Dawn copied her and saying that she knew about Gary and her leaving, Leaf knew exactly where they were. Going to Isshu and Gary had no idea it was that bitch. No money for a ride there meant she had to battle some trainers for the money.

While, walking around, a huge Fearow appeared before her. Probably looking for food.

"Um, do you know how to get to Isshu?" She asked it.

The Fearow sadly shook it's head, "then how about Kanto?"

It's eyes lit up and flapped it's wings eagerly letting her ride on it's back.

"Thanks Fearow!" Leaf waved the large bird goodbye.

**~2 hours later~**

"You're a trainer! Battle me!" A young boy around ten years old had challenged her.

"Alright then," she said, "let's go Kyuubi!"

"Vul!" Her Vulpix was ready for her first battle.

"A Vulpix huh? Then let's have the advantage!" The boy released a Staryu. "This'll be easy," he said.

"Don't count on it kid!"

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

The star shaped Pokemon let out a jet stream of water directly at Kyuubi.

"Agility!" Leaf cried and her Vulpix dodged the attack.

"Now use Swift!" It let out a stream of stars heading fast for Staryu.

"Dodge!" The Staryu moved but some of the attack had slightly grazed it.

"Now Swift again!"

"We won't fall for that! Huh?"

The stars had circled Staryu causing it to be unaware of its opponents whereabouts.

Smirking, "now Kyuubi! Flame Wheel!"

Kyuubi hit Staryu with a powerful Flame Wheel but it dealt even more damage because the Swift had also combined with the attack.

The battle was over and Leaf came out as the victor. The boy came up to her.

"Here, it's a Fire Stone! I don't have money left over, but your Vulpix is really strong to win in a type disadvantage. You can evolve it with this," he handed her the stone and ran off.

"Do you want to evolve Kyuubi?"

They stood there in silence until Kyuubi jumped up into Leaf's arms, took the stone and evolved. A little Vulpix was now a beautiful Ninetails. Its fur was cream coloured with red glassy eyes and nine huge tails. It nuzzled Leaf and she returned the favour by petting her. Kyuubi then let Leaf ride on her back for faster travelling.

They arrived in a place called Little Root and took a break. Leaf's Pokemon were playing outside while she watched them. Suddenly, a Pokemon by the name of Glaceon appeared playing with Eevee while a girl with light brown hair stood watching them.

"Is this your Eevee?" The girl asked Leaf.

"Yeah she is, I'm Leaf."

"I'm May and this is my Glaceon."

"I didn't know Eevee could evolve into that," Leaf told her.

"Yup! Actually, Eevee can evolve into seven different kinds. Are you planning on evolving yours?"

Leaf looked at Eevee with question in her eyes, "only if she wants to," Leaf replied and Eevee giving returning an approved response telling Leaf she would like to evolve.

"Then which one?" May asked handing her info on the evolutions.

"Hmmm…I'll let Eevee decide," Leaf laid the cards on the ground in front of her Eevee.

After a few moments, Eevee came up with a decision. It picked the card up and handed it to Leaf.

"So it chose the Water type Vaporeon hm? That's a really good one. It would be pretty ironic if it chose Leafeon to go with your name." The two shared a few laughs until dawn broke.

"Wanna stay at my place? I have a friend sleeping over so we could have a big sleepover," May offered,

"I wish I could but I have to find someone."

"Then I'll help! And on the way, we could get you a Water Stone for your Eevee!"

Leaf felt happy she could trust May and decided to tell her everything.

**~May's Place~**

"Leaf! Are you joking!" May exclaimed.

"Not one bit, it's all true. It may seem a bit absurd but I'm not lying one bit."

"Well I for one believe you completely," said Misty. The two had met on the way to May's house. Misty was taller than the two and Leaf adored her fiery spirit to match with her orange hair.

"Then tomorrow, we'll all go to Isshu! And find that bitch!" May said.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!" A voice boomed through the house.

"Sorry Dad!" May called down.

"But why do you two hate her?" Leaf asked the two curiously.

"Well May and I were hanging out one day and she saw that Dawn forcefully pushed herself against Drew and literally kissed him. In my case, I hate how she tried to flirt with Ash!"

"So you're the Misty Ash was talking about!" Leaf said pointing to Misty.

"Well I am the only Misty, but I wonder if there are any with the same name as me."

"Anyways Leaf, look what I got," May pulled out a blue stone that shimmered in the light, "here, it's a Water Stone for your Eevee."

"You have an Eevee!" Misty shrilled, "I've always wanted to have a Vaporeon it's one of my favourite Water Types."

"Well should we evolve now?" May asked.

"Why not!" Leaf took her Eevee out of its Pokeball and handed it the stone.

A white light enveloped the little Normal Type and it became a Vaporeon. It's body was now light blue and its ears looked like the fin on its head. A tail-fin appeared making it resemble a mermaid.

"You also know what this means right?" Misty asked the trio, "Vaporeon's molecular structure is similar to water so it can sort of melt into it."

"You mean like the move Acid Armor?"

"Yep! But you don't have to teach it that move since it knows it by instinct!" Misty declared happily.

"That is awesome!" Leaf exclaimed, "I'm gonna give Eevee a nickname now like everyone else. Let's see…how about Vap?"

Her Vaporeon happily nodded and went back in its Pokeball.

"Good night girls! Tomorrow, we head to Isshu!"

**~With Gary~**

Finally made it! Woo! It felt like I was in the air forever and now the boat ride was done. My Gramps and Ash's mom Delia was waiting for us outside.

"Hey Gramps! This is Leaf," I introduced them to each other.

"My my what a lovely little girl," he said to her.

"Thanks!" Her voice was a bit higher than usual.

After conversing for a while, everyone headed to bed to help with the research tomorrow.

* * *

**Me: So I'm still alone but keep looking out for updates and new chapters! Review id you'd like and please no flames! **


	10. Let's Surf!

**Me: -in sad corner-**

**Leaf: What's wrong?**

**Me: I-I-I TT^TT**

**Gary: She was in cooking class and accidentally broke a 200 dollar mixer**

**Me: I feel extremely pissed at myself! I'm not perfect! I make mistakes like everybody else!**

**Gary: Ex-**

**Me: And don't you dare say you don't make mistakes Gary! You just made a huge one in this chapter!**

**Leaf: -sigh- crossrevolution001 doesn't own Pokemon whatsoever. Don't feel bad girl we're with you all the way right?**

**Gary: I guess me too since you are writing my future**

**Me: Thanks you guys!**

**Gary: So you gonna be okay?**

**Me: Yeah I'm just tired now**

**Leaf: -whispers- she's lying. Girls say those things when something is wrong that's why guys should know that girls are better pretenders than them**

**Gary: Say what now?**

**Me: On with the chap!**

* * *

As the three girls headed on their way to the Isshu region, none of them realized that they were being watched.

"That's the one," said a man pointing to Leaf.

"Alright then you two get the red head, we'll handle the bandana bitch and you can finish off the one we need but remember what the boss said, we don't hurt her." A girl's voice reminded them.

The six shadowed figures disappeared in the blink of an eye to put their plans to motion. Meanwhile, May, Misty and Leaf had made their way to the docks in Slateport City and asked the captain if the boat could travel to Isshu for them, the captain said it didn't normally go there but he eventually let them aboard. Inside, the girls dropped their belongings and headed out to the store to stock up on items. Leaf was looking hard for hyper potions whilst May and Misty waited outside for her.

"I can't believe what happened to Leaf!" May exclaimed to her friend.

"I know," Misty replied, "I mean, she told us everything about what happened to her with Dawn."

_-Flashback-_

_'So why did you need to find Gary?' May asked Leaf._

_'Well I was just playing with my Pokemon one day and stumbled upon him. He was such an arrogant, egotistical jerk but I guess I eventually came to trust him. To be honest, he's the first friend I had when I got to Sinnoh. And now this Dawn chick apparently his ex-girlfriend just conked me out and literally impersonated me! With the same clothes, the same hair, she even fixed her voice like mine!'_

_'Wow, I knew she was nothing but trouble. No wonder she's his ex,' Misty thought loudly._

_'What do you mean?' Leaf asked Misty._

_'Well back then he was such a player and all, driving around while everyone walked. I swear that guy was such a loser! But it sounds to me that you've changed him Leaf!'_

_Leaf blushed at the statement, 'n-no I didn't!' Her stuttering proving Misty was right._

_'And that's what happened!'_

_-End of Le Flashback-_

"But," May started, "I can't help feel that she isn't telling us something."

Leaf walked out through the door with her bag full of travelling necessities and they headed back to the ship.

The boat ride was slow as cruise ships went due to captain's sea sickness coming up again (ew!). Leaf wished it could go faster, hell she wanted to just jump out and swim all the way to Isshu. Then, an idea hatched.

"May! Misty! Come here!" Leaf called out.

The girls came running in, "what is it?" they asked.

"Since this boat ride is a bit slow for me, I've decided to go and just swim there instead!"

The two girls' mouths gaped at what Leaf had just said.

"Don't you have a Pokemon who could use Surf?" Misty asked, "your Vaporeon maybe?"

"Nope, and she doesn't want to learn because she's afraid I might fall off. Hmm…I know who could help me!" Leaf ran to the deck and released a Pokeball, she tucked her hat (she just bought it at the store) into her bag and jumped into the sea with her Dragon Pokemon Dray right beside her. She came back up and looked at them, "Tell the captain I say thank you!" And the young girl was gone riding on the back of her Dratini.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" May asked Misty.

"Of course, you know I couldn't pass up a chance to go swimming," Misty sent out her Lanturn and May sent out her Blastoise.

"LEAF!" The girls shouted in unison as they saw their friend up ahead.

She stopped and turned around to see her friends catching up to her, "Come on! We have to go faster if we want to get there in time!

**~Three hours later~**

The three Pokemon had gotten tired from surfing and the girls decided that they should just float for a while. Leaf although, wasn't much of a swimmer and a wave had crashed down on her. She held her breath and struggled to move but it felt like she was being pulled under. The last thing she saw was a white light as she thought of how close she was to seeing Gary again.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Gary: Yay**

**Leaf: You killed me!**

**Me: Now why would I do that? And where were you two a few chapters ago!**

**Leaf and Gary: Uhhh…**

**Leaf: Looking at pictures of Gary when he was a baby!**

**Gary: WHAT!**

**Me: I remember that! LeafxGreenx3 was there too! Hey sis!**

**Leaf: Good times. Well review if you'd like and no flames please!**

**Me: I went all french!**

**Gary: Fail**

**Me: Don't be rude perv I got a medal for keeping my french average above 80 for two years in a row!**

**Gary: So?**

**Me: So? It means that I accomplished something!**

**Leaf: -sigh- Well thanks for reading wait for the next chap!**


	11. More Battles and Shock

**Me: Next chap let's go!**

**Gary: Why is she so happy?**

**Leaf: Have you not read any reviews? They seem to really like her**

**Me: I couldn't have done it without your awesome support and uplifting comments! And I love that you don't like Dawn just as much as me –sniff-**

**Leaf: Seriously, you actually want to be with that girl?**

**Gary: Not really it was just a fling**

**Leaf: You player. I don't like players**

**-Gary and Leaf are now commencing a one-on-one Pokemon battle-**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon nor will I ever unless some chance. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Leaf's P.O.V.~**

I couldn't breathe, my energy was wasted on flailing my limbs around. Not a really smart move. I could see the bubbles of air escaping from my mouth to the surface. What I wouldn't give to put one around my head so I could breathe.

_Swoosh!_

I hear something, there's something in the water. What is it? I feel something pushing me up, up, up. Until…

"COUGH! COUGH!"

"LEAF! OHMIGOODNESS ARE YOU OKAY!" May was screaming in my ear at this rate, I think I'll be deaf.

"Why didn't you tell us you couldn't swim?" Misty asked me with a worried look on her face.

"Because I've never been swimming before?" Well it was true.

"Alright then, but guess what!" Exclaimed the light haired brunette.

"Hm?" Was all I could get out until I saw under me.

I was sitting on a Pokemon but not just any. It was a Dragonair.

"Your Dratini evolved into a Dragonair to save you! How beautiful!" May wandered off to the part of her mind filled with romance and fantasies.

"Thank you so much Dray! You're so pretty," and that he was. His scales being a bolder shade of blue, those fins on each side of his head looked like little wings. And instead of a the white dot on his forehead, a horn now protruded from it. With Dray's evolved form we could get to Isshu even faster!

"Let's go everyone! Next stop, the Isshu region!"

**~Gary's P.O.V.~**

It's been a while that Leaf and I have been here. Things were normal, she helped me out with my research occasionally but she when she looked at a Pokemon she judged it by it's looks. I wondered if something was wrong with her.

**~Leaf's P.O.V.~**

WE'RE HERE! Finally at Isshu, it was almost nightfall so we went to the Pokemon Centre to rest up. Before going to bed, I asked Nurse Joy if there was anyone by the name of Professor Oak living around here. She recalled a man by that name going around, she heard that he was in the next town over. I thanked her kindly and went back to the room where Misty and May hung out in.

"So what did she say?" Misty asked me.

"She said she heard someone like him in the next town over. We should get a map maybe someone around here might have an extra."

"Alright," May begun, "we can ask Nurse Joy in the morning and if she doesn't have any then probably from some of the people here, they seem nice."

The girls agreed and slept the night away, but not before May had a midnight snack.

**~The next day~**

The girls were traveling at great speed now down the dirt path. Leaf and Misty were on Leaf's Ninetails while May was being carried by her Blaziken piggy-back style. Two trainers came by looking for a challenge. A boy and girl, presumably twins, had blond hair and blue eyes. They were about the half the height of Misty and yet they had a lot of fighting spirit.

(I skipped the battle because these kids are from Isshu and they have all these new Pokemon showing up again and ugh…sorry!)

May came out as the victor against the battle against the two youngsters and asked them if they had a map they could spare or a store near by that sold maps, they pointed down the road and said that there might be a place. The girls thanked them and went on their way.

Meanwhile, two figures covered in the shadows unveiled themselves as Harley and Ursula.

"Hello girls!" Harley said stopping the three in their tracks, "we're to see that you don't interfere in anything the boss says so hand over that girl," he pointed to Leaf and she just raised an eyebrow.

"No way! If you want her then you have to go through me first!" May shouted at Harley.

"_Tsk tsk_, wrong move May! I'd be glad to beat you once and for all, Ursula, care to join?"

She nodded and released her Flareon as Harley brought out his old Cacturne. Misty and Leaf were about to release their Pokemon but May stopped them.

"This is my battle," she said right before releasing her Glaceon and Blaziken.

The three coordinators began the battle with May's Glaceon sending an Ice Shard towards the opponents and her Blaziken sending out a Fire Spin.

Harley's Cacturne had used Poison Sting, breaking the Ice Shard and it's own needles at the same time. Ursula's Flareon used its Flash Fire ability to absorb the power from the Fire Spin.

They were to caught up in their battle, not noticing that Leaf and Misty had already gone ahead.

* * *

Leaf and Misty had made it to the town and purchased a Town Map. They headed up the hill where some say that that is where the professor lived. Just before arriving, two more people came by to stop the yet again. This time it was Paul and Saturn from Team Galactic. They tried to take Leaf like Harley and Ursula until Misty interfered.

The battle starts with Misty calling on her Corsola and Starmie as Paul sends out his Torterra and Saturn, his Toxicroak.

Misty starts with a Swift from Starmie and Corsola's Water Gun.

Paul easily takes it out with his Torterra's Leaf Storm and a Sludge Bomb created by Toxicroak.

The battle continued for a long time but Leaf didn't get a chance to see who won because she was on her way to get Gary and beat up that bitch Dawn.

* * *

Upon arriving there, a man in a lab coat came up to her, "hello Leaf! What are you doing back here? I thought you were with Gary."

"You must be Professor Oak, I'm sorry to tell you but the Leaf that you met is an impostor."

"Excuse me? If this is a joke consider yourself off my property," he began to shoo her away until she refused.

"Then how about we wait until Gary gets back here and I'll show you I'm the real Leaf. Good?"

The professor agreed and they waited for hours for the returning of the young researcher. He eventually walked through the front door with fake Leaf right behind him. The real Leaf was upstairs and Professor was in the backyard finishing some work.

"Oh Gary~!" Dawn said.

"Yeah Leaf?" He asked her.

Dawn had crushed her lips on his and he returned it.

_'This seems very familiar, I feel it's not right,'_ Gary thought.

At that same time, the real Leaf came down and saw the event. Standing there in shock.

**Me: Done!**

**Gary and Leaf: EW!**

**Me: I know! But that's what you get Gary for being mean!**

**Gary: I –gets stopped by me-**

**Me: Don't say anything okay?**

**Gary: -nods-**

**Me: Good! Review if you'd like and please no flames!**

**Leaf: Keep a look out for the next chapter!**


	12. Truths

**Me: AHHH! :D**

**Gary: Let me guess, something to do with us?**

**Leaf: Obviously, have you seen her profile yet? And the picture?**

**Gary: -looks- she did that!**

**Leaf: Yup! And she would like to thank the original creator of the picture even though she doesn't know who it is!**

**Gary: -blushes-**

**Leaf: And that she doesn't own us at all**

**Me: On with this chapter. Gary, if you would do the honours!**

**Gary: Cross would like to tell you all that nothing could be done without the reviews she was given. She loves reading them because they give her some inspiration so give yourselves a big round of applause.**

**Me: Thanks Gary!**

* * *

Leaf is over there, but she's over by Gary as well. Gary just kissed Leaf, but she also came downstairs.

"What the hell is going on!" He angrily shouted.

"Gary, what's wrong? Oh," Professor Oak had just come in from the backyard, "well Gary it seems that this young girl claims to be the real Leaf."

"But that's impossible! I've been with Leaf this whole time, who are you really?" He pointed to the real Leaf.

"Gary! It's me Leaf! I swear I'm telling the truth," she tried to protest but it didn't work.

"Gary," Dawn said, "who is she? Why is she trying to look like me?"

"I think you'd better go impostor," he spat the words at Leaf and like a ticking time bomb she burst.

"So after everything…I came to trust you damn it! After everything that happened, you were my best friend…After all I went through just to get back to you, I knew I was different but I guess I'm the same as that bitch over there. The same as every single girl who you played!" She didn't hold back the tears, she wanted to see how much she'd suffer all because of him. She left everyone with nothing but silence and astonishment.

Gary was extremely pissed now, she must have been the real Leaf, but he had to find out for sure. Taking a hold of Dawn's arm, he dragged her to where Leaf was heading. They found her and he decided to let them have a battle. All agreed and headed to a clear field.

_~Battle music (which ever one you want)~_

Leaf sent out her Dragonair and Dawn countered with Mamoswine.

"Start it with Surf Dray!" Leaf commanded and a huge tidal wave appeared Dray heading straight for Mamoswine.

"Hmph! Sent an Ice Shard straight at it!" A chunk of ice went flying towards the wave. Cutting through it and hitting Leaf's Dray in the process.

"With a silly move like that how can you win?"

"With this! Dray use Surf again!"

"Ice Shard Mamoswine."

"Now Dray, combine Surf and Thunderbolt!" A jolt of electricity crashed down and mixed in with the water. Ice Shard hit once again but the electrical water still flew in the direction and finally hitting Mamoswine.

"Grrr! Pachirisu spotlight!" A small white squirrel had come out onto the field.

Leaf returned her Dragonair and pulled another Pokeball out, "help me out Kyuubi!" The nine-tailed fox was ready for battle with determination in it's eyes.

"Discharge Pachirisu!" Electricity crackled everywhere practically blinding everyone as it let out an ear-splitting shriek. Dawn smirked, knowing it would hit, but to her surprise, the fire-type was still standing.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

"Let's do it again Kyuubi! Agility then Swift!" Kyuubi's speed increased greatly making it move in the blink of an eye. Running faster and faster until its opponent couldn't track its movements until.

_BAM!_

A stream of golden stars struck the small Pokemon, it fainted right on the spot. "Piplup! Spotlight!" The blue penguin Pokemon equally ready for a fight.

"Whirlpool!" Dawn commanded, in an instant, Kyuubi was hit with a giant whirlpool.

"Now Bubblebeam!"

"Pip lup lup lup!" Strong bubbles hit over and over again Leaf's Pokemon until it was down.

"Thanks Kyuubi, for everything. Now go-" The battle was stopped when a helicopter came down carrying a Pokemon hunter. By the name of J.

"Boss said to get the kid!" She shouted and pointed her cannon at Leaf.

She caught her target, Dawn told Piplup to use Bubblebeam on her hair causing the brown dye to drip off and she took Leaf.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING LEAF!" Gary shouted.

"Well, you pretty much betrayed her does it seem like she wants to see you again?" Dawn countered.

She was right, Gary didn't know it was Dawn until he saw their Pokemon battling each other. Dawn and J had disappeared with Leaf in tow. He couldn't take it anymore. He met an amazing girl, trusted her and was given her trust, he travelled all the way to a new region but instead found out she had been impersonated by none other than his crazy ex-girlfriend. And now, she had been turned into a statue and taken away right before his eyes. Rushing back home while the rain started to pour, he immediately got his Skarmory out. Flying in the terrible weather was brutal but somewhat comfortable as he remembered when they were in the cave.

The way they slept, holding her in his arms, how small and defenceless she looked, his fists clenched for he wanted to protect her. She was tough, but he was too. Realizing now that all along she was someone who made him feel like himself, reminding him that he shouldn't change for someone.

It was hard spotting J's airship because of its cloaking device but he eventually caught up to it as many men lifted Leaf up and began to carry her inside. Taking his Pokemon out, he said, "if anyone gets in our way, beat them," they all nodded noticing the anger that built up inside him. They spread out as Gary ran as fast as he could, trailing Dawn and J. Behind closed doors, he could hear fine the conversation they had.

"Boss, we have the girl, I want my money," J said.

"You'll get it soon, was it fun dear?" the man said.

"Yes it was daddy!" Dawn chirped.

Dawn's father was a boss, but what was he going to with Leaf?

"Did your friends help you?" The man asked.

"Excuse me Cyrus, but I'm in a hurry so fork over the cash," J interrupted.

Cyrus. Gary knew who that was…but couldn't remember.

"Alright then J if you're so impatient," Gary could hear the sound of coins in a bag being shaken and landing with a thud. That was when Gary wanted to get his answers straight and burst through the large metal doors. All three people turned to look at him. He gazed around the room noticing six more people. And two tied up. Two girls to be specific, it was May and Misty! Gary was now beyond angry, Dawn even had his friend's girlfriends taken too! And his Leaf right beside Cyrus.

Yes, _his_ Leaf.

With an expression of shock and concern.

"What do you want with Leaf? Answer me!" His voice was stern and demanding.

"Well it's quite simple, I want power, and that power can only be achieved by gaining the powers of the Legendary Pokemon. The Three Jewels, Cresselia and Darkrai are of no use to me, even Arceus despite it being a god. But what I want are Dialga and Palkia."

"And what does Leaf have to do with this?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Cyrus pushed a button on the platform that Leaf was standing on and she broke free of being a statue.

"Where am I? Mama? Where are you!" Leaf was too shocked to think straight, all she wanted right now was for everything to stop, Gary ran up to her taking her hands in his.

"Leaf! I am so sorry, I can't believe I was so stupid. You are different, you're an amazing person but I could never get myself to say it, please forgive me, I don't want to lose you again!" He embraced tightly as if he was saying 'I'll never let go so stay here'.

Leaf put her arms around him, "I forgive you with all my heart," she whispered into his ear.

Gary was relieved but knew that the situation they were in was bad, "Leaf, Cyrus told me that you have something to do with Dialga and Palkia, do you know anything about this?" He asked her.

She shook her head from side to side.

"Of course she wouldn't know, her 'mother' never wanted her to," Cyrus announced, "her so called 'mother' is actually the Lunar Pokemon Cresselia. She was born by the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs. In other words, you Leaf Green are created from none other than the Sinnoh Orbs and powers of the Legendary Pokemon!"

Both were shocked, Leaf knew she was too keep herself a secret but she never knew why. Gary didn't know what to say, the girl of his life wasn't even a real person, but created.

"So hand her over right now," Cyrus told the two sending out his Pokemon as well as the other eight in the room.

Leaf looked over at the six people in the corner, "Misty! May! You six again! What did you do!" None of them responded but just stood there, waiting for a command.

"You are in no position Miss Green, so just come with us and everything will end up smoothly."

"No," she said, "I will not go with you. I may have not known why I was created but now I do. To keep people like you away from abusing us and hurting others in the process."

"And what do you think you can do?"

Leaf smirked and tightly held on to Gary as she whispered, "Mama." A ball of white light intensified and blinded everyone in the room. Cresselia appeared with Arceus, Celebi and Uxie. They had been watching over the group's argument.

Cresselia went up to Leaf and apologized for not telling the reason of her existence. Leaf forgave them all and knew they had a good reason. She turned to Gary and said, "you're my best friend but I didn't realize what I was feeling until I had you taken away from me," she placed her arms around his neck, "I love you Gary Oak."

Gary was stunned, having his feelings being returned felt incredible. He swiftly placed a gentle yet passionate kiss upon Leaf making them both blush.

But Leaf was crying, "Gary, I have to go back. I'm so sorry, I would love nothing more than to stay with you but I can't." She let go of him and left him there. Gary was filled with so many emotions, love, hate, anger, sadness.

"Goodbye," was the last thing her heard from her as Uxie opened its eyes causing everyone to forget.

Forget about the adventures.

The memories.

And Leaf as well.

Celebi used its powers to put everyone back to the time before Leaf showed up.

_'Goodbye Leaf,'_ Gary thought as his thoughts of her vanished away like dust.

* * *

**Me: THE END!**

**Leaf and Gary: WHAT!**

**Me: Yup! Why are you so concerned? Especially you Gary?**

**Gary: Well it said that I finally get the girl of my dreams only to have her disappear from my life!**

**Leaf: -blush-**

**Me: Fine you stubborn boy –hands Leaf a card-**

**Leaf: Cross says that…She's gonna make another season!**

**Gary: Really!**

**Leaf: Yeah!**

**Me: It's a Christmas present from me to you and to all my beloved readers!**

**Leaf: Yay! –hugs Gary-**

**Gary: -MAJOR BLUSH-**

**Me: GARY IS A TOMATO! :) Don't worry, she is _your_ Leaf ne?**

**Gary: -slowly nods making sure Leaf doesn't notice-**

**Me: Thank you all of your support, whether you review or not is all up to you!**


End file.
